


The Sin Bin

by katlynwtf



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dreams, Dom Kakashi, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Make up sex, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reunion Sex, Rokukashi, Spanking, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day blowjobs, first time dom, lil bit of roleplay, sub Reader, with a little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlynwtf/pseuds/katlynwtf
Summary: Various Naruto characters/Reader NSFW dumping ground.





	1. Urgent Business - Kakashi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is a busy, busy man. Sometimes, you have to take matters into your own hands.
> 
> Based on the prompts "I just want to bend you over this desk" and "I'll be back to finish you off."

Kakashi looked up when the door opened, smiling when he saw you standing there, a coy smile on your lips as you leaned against the doorframe.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, setting down his pen and resting his elbows on the desk, leaning forward to watch you as you moved, shutting the door. The click of the lock seemed to echo through the room. “I told you I’d be here late-”

“I have very urgent business to discuss with you, Kakashi-sama,” you answered, and his eyes widened at the formality, offset by the suggestive tone of your voice. “It couldn’t wait.”

“What urgent business?” He leaned back in his chair, unable to keep his eyes from raking down your body, lingering on the hem of your short dress before dragging back up, meeting your gaze as you stopped in front of his desk. He didn’t know what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours, but he liked it, and he was very curious to see where this was going to go.

“You see, Kakashi-sama,” you practically purred, moving around the desk now. The way you said his title sent a rush of blood through his already stiffening cock. “I have this problem. I think you can help, though.”

“I can certainly try,” he replied, reaching for your hips and tugging you forward so you were standing between his knees, one hand sliding down to curl around the back of your thigh, ignoring your small tut of warning. “What do you need?”

“Well, Kakashi-sama, I just don’t know what to do.” He shivered when your hands slid up through his hair, freeing his headband and tossing it aside. He couldn’t get enough of the way you were saying his title. “My boyfriend hasn’t been home at night in ages because of how much you overwork him, and a woman has needs, you know?” You reached down, catching his wrist when he moved to slide his hand up your skirt, tone changing and fighting back a giggle. “Damn it, Kakashi, that’s not how this works. You’re ruining it.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking up at you through half-lidded eyes. “I’m enjoying this, (Y/N), believe me. But right now, I just want to bend you over this desk and-”

“You are so impatient,” you interrupted, pouting now as he slid his hands up your skirt, stilling when he realized you weren’t wearing panties. Your pout became a smirk when he looked up at you. “Oops.”

“That’s it.” He grabbed you by the waist as he stood, spinning you around. You couldn’t help but laugh as he took a second to swipe his arm across the desk, clearing it before pushing you down chest first on top of it. You heard the shuffle of clothes, and then he was nudging your legs apart, tugging his mask down and leaning down to press hot, wet kisses to your neck while he slipped a hand between your thighs. “Call me that again.”

“Kakashi-sama,” you gasped out obediently, wriggling back against his hand. “This is very unbecoming of the Hokage-” You stopped, whining when he withdrew his hand, but then you heard the sound of his zipper, and you completely lost your train of thought, moaning as he slid into you with a sharp thrust. He leaned over you, pressing his chest to your back and his lips to your neck, growling low in your ear when you reached up and curled your hand around the back of his head, fingers clenching in his hair.

The edge of the desk was digging into your thighs with each thrust, but you didn’t care, and neither did he, completely lost in each intoxicating kiss he placed on your neck, your jaw, everywhere he could reach, in the feeling of him completely burying himself in you.

You could feel the tension building, pushing you closer and closer to the edge…

And then there was a knock on the door.

“Lord Hokage, are you in there?” a male voice came from outside, and Kakashi growled when the door handle jiggled. “I need to speak with you!”

“I’m busy,” he called, covering your mouth to stifle your moan as he thrust into you again. “Come back later!”

“It can’t wait!” the man outside the door called back, and Kakashi sighed, pressing his forehead to the back of your head for a brief moment. You whined when he drew away, zipping his pants up. He paused before heading to the door, leaning down by your ear.

“Don’t move,” he murmured, nipping at your earlobe. “I’ll be back to finish you off.” The words sent shivers down your spine, and you ached to grab for him, to pull him back and make him finish what he started _now_ , but you obeyed, watching him walk across the room to the door, slipping out into the hall.

The seconds ticked by. Then minutes. You were squirming, half tempted to take care of yourself, by the time the door opened and Kakashi came back, shutting and locking the door behind him again. He stood there for a moment, admiring the sight of you, but you were ready to scream, eyes narrowing. He chuckled, finally coming across the room and getting behind you again. You let out a noise of surprise when he grasped your hips and turned you over, pulling you closer.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he instructed, capturing your lips in a heated kiss, and you did as you were told, moaning into his mouth as he slid into you again. He moved quicker now, more urgently, as if worried another interruption might knock on the door at any moment. Not that you minded.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, hand clutching desperately at his hair as you began to tighten and quiver around him. He growled again, teeth catching your lower lip when you tugged his head back, but he didn’t fight it, holding you closer as you came undone right there on his desk.

He didn’t last much longer, burying his face in your neck the instant you released his hair, muffling a low groan against your skin.

He didn’t know how long you stayed like that, wrapped around each other as you came down from your highs.

But he did know that he would never be able to hear someone call him ‘Kakashi-sama’ without thinking about this night.


	2. A Nudge in the Right Direction - Kakashi/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rokudaime is extremely busy and never has time to take care of you the way you need. Maybe he just needs a little nudge in the right direction. Or a push.

You looked up when you heard the door open, catching a glimpse of Kakashi’s back as he bent down to pull off his sandals. The slump of his shoulders suggested he’d had a long day, but it didn’t stop him from coming into the kitchen, where you’d returned your attention to dinner. Your heart began to race with excitement as you thought about your plan - it was finally time.

You leaned back against him when he wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. An innocent enough greeting, but you hoped to change that. He stiffened when you touched his thigh, trailing your fingers up to just brush the bulge already beginning to make itself apparent in his pants before moving your hand back to the handle of the pan like nothing had happened.

For a moment, he just stood there, seemingly startled by your quick, casual touch, but then he pressed against you, rubbing himself against your ass and nuzzling his nose against the shell of your ear. It was hard not to react, to keep your attention on dinner, but you managed, and your lack of response seemed to confuse your silver-haired lover, but also seemed to irritate him. Good - that’s the reaction you were looking for.

He let his hands roam your body, trying to draw a reaction from you as he found all the spots he knew you liked him to touch, but you still gave no reaction, and finally, he snapped.

His hand fisted in your hair, and you had to fight to keep yourself from squirming, from even so much as twitching, forcing yourself to focus on cooking dinner as he pressed up against your back, pulling your head to the side and pressing hot, wet kisses to your throat. You feigned indifference to what he was doing, but nearly lost your composure when he sunk his teeth into the soft skin - it took every bit of your wavering self-control to keep your attention on your task. You had a plan, you needed to stick to it.

His free hand slid over your hip, reaching forward until he touched the knob on the stove, turning off the heat. You didn’t react, turning the heat back on once he withdrew his hand.

“(Y/N),” he growled, nipping angrily at your earlobe, the knob making a loud click as he turned it again, gripping your wrist before you could turn it back on. You bit back a smile as his other hand released your hair, grabbing your other wrist. He didn’t like that you were ignoring him, but you liked the way it got him riled up.

You didn’t resist as he pulled you away from the stove, pulling your arm over your head and twisting until you were facing him, your arms crossed in front of you, turning and backing you toward the island. It wasn’t until your back touched it and he pressed forward, trapping your arms between his body and yours, that you finally smiled at him, but he didn’t return the gesture

“Hi,” you said, and he growled again, low in his throat. Your smile widened. “How was your day?”

Kakashi didn’t answer, leaning in to slant his mouth across yours in a rough, claiming kiss, pressing you back into the island. He released your wrists, but only long enough to hoist you up onto the counter before taking them again, holding them behind your back with one hand, the other tugging at the front of your shirt. Your buttons flew in all directions as he tore it open, dipping his head to press a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to your newly exposed collarbone, tracing the hard line with his tongue.

“Hey, I liked that shirt-” Your protest became a yelp when his mouth moved up to your neck, teeth sinking into your skin hard enough to draw blood, tongue flicking out to soothe the bite a second later. You couldn’t stop yourself from hooking your legs around him, jerking his hips forward against yours. The sudden motion drew another low growl from deep in the back of his throat, his grip tightening on your wrists.

“(Y/N),” he warned, nails digging into your thigh as you leaned forward to kiss his jaw, your game of ignoring him to rile him up momentarily forgotten. He shivered as you dragged your mouth along the angle of his jaw to his ear, pausing there.

“Am I being a bad girl, Kakashi-sama?” you purred into his ear, feeling him shudder at the honorific, or perhaps it was how you captured the soft flesh of his earlobe between your teeth for a moment before drawing back, trailing kisses across his cheek until you were looking into his eyes. “What are you going to do about it?”

You couldn’t help but laugh when he released your wrists and pulled you off the counter, wrapping your arms around his neck for stability as he carried you through the house to the bedroom, dropping you unceremoniously on the bed. You sat up, sliding your hands up his chest as he pulled his shirt over his head, pouting when he pushed you back to the mattress. His eyes were narrowed, but a playful smile was beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth despite his efforts to keep it down.

“Take it off,” he ordered, gesturing to your clothes. You squirmed under the intensity of his stare - you loved when he got like this, all bossy and demanding, but you wanted to have your fun with him, too.

“This?” you asked, sitting up and shrugging off your shirt, holding it up before dropping it to the floor, smirking up at him when he let out a grunt of irritation. “Oh, maybe you meant this?” You reached behind your back to release the clasp of your bra, dangling it in front of him.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” Kakashi grabbed the offending article from your hand and threw it aside, pushing you down to the bed. His hands moved quickly, grabbing his discarded hitai-ate and wrapping it around your wrists, jerking your hands over your head. “Keep those there.” Inwardly, you smiled - your plan was working perfectly. You kept your expression neutral, watching him as he all but ripped the rest of your clothes off of you, leaving you bare before him.

“You’re so impatient,” you teased, using your feet to help him work his own pants off, chuckling when he pushed them away. Once his pants joined the pile on the floor, he wasted no time, lifting you up to move you away from the edge of the bed, planting one knee on the mattress between your legs, then the other, leaning forward to take your bound wrists, tying them to the headboard. You wriggled against him as his hard length pressed against the apex of your thighs - so close, right where you wanted… but then he pulled away, and you let out an annoyed huff. “Tease.”

“What’s that?” he asked, raising a brow, and your back arched as he slipped quick, nimble fingers between your thighs, working you until you were wet and squirming. “You want me to tease you? You don’t want to cum yet?” He was really quite skilled with his fingers, each curl and stroke of his fingertips brushing that spot inside you that sent shockwaves of pleasure through your body, and you felt that inevitable tightening deep in your core that signified your impending orgasm. _Almost there_ … He withdrew his fingers when you bucked your hips into his hand, a devilish smile lifting the corners of his mouth at the low whine that dragged from your lips.

“Don’t stop,” you panted, glaring at him. “Kakashi-”

“(Y/N),” he replied, leaning forward and swiping one slick finger across your lower lip. “Clean them off.” The order sent shivers down your spine, but you clenched your teeth, lips pressing into a thin, defiant line. His dark eyes found yours, glimmering with something just a little dangerous. “Do you want to cum tonight?” You hesitated, trying to hold to your fleeing dignity, but when he rocked his hips against you and you felt the sinful friction of his cock against you, it disappeared entirely. Obediently, you opened your mouth, and he smiled again when your tongue curled around his slender digits, lips closing around them as you sucked the taste of yourself from his fingers. “Good girl.” His fingers slipped out of your mouth with a wet pop, and he leaned down to kiss your neck, voice low and husky in your ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, (Y/N)?”

Knowing he wanted a verbal answer, wanted to hear you tell him what you wanted, you defiantly kept your mouth closed as he lifted his head from your neck, only nodding, relishing in the way his jaw clenched at the small act of disobedience. He grasped your chin in one hand, fingers clenching into your cheeks.

“I asked you a question.” His other hand slipped between you, nimble fingers circling your nipple, pinching the sensitive bud until you squirmed in pain. You whined again as his hips ground against yours, letting you feel just how much he wanted this, too. “Do you want me to fuck you?” When you still didn’t answer, his hand moved down, fingers slipping between your thighs again to tease your clit, drawing a soft moan from your lips. “I want to let you cum, but I won’t if you don’t start behaving.” The deep growl made you shudder, but, as much as you wanted to, you didn’t give in. _The plan, remember the plan_. It was hard to think about anything at all when he slowly pushed two fingers back into your slick heat, the first curl making you whimper. He smirked at the sound, releasing your chin and drawing back to watch the defiance melt from your expression, watching you squirm and try not to make a sound with each expert motion of his fingers.

Kakashi was relentless, merciless, bringing you to the brink before pulling away, over and over again until you were gasping and damn it, damn _him_ , you broke.

“Please,” you begged, whimpering as his free hand stroked slowly across your overstimulated skin, fire dancing from his fingertips as they traced the curve of your hip, the fingers buried between your thighs stilling. You didn’t care anymore if the plan worked, didn’t care if he fucked you raw and rough the way you’d been craving for so long or if he took his sweet time - you didn’t care, you _didn’t_  - you just needed him inside you, and you needed it now. “Please, please. Fuck me, _please._ ”

He always did take pleasure in stripping away your pride and dignity when you were locked in the confines of your bedroom, something you loved, but he hadn’t gotten rough and dominating with you in so long, and you missed it. You supposed you probably should have just told him that, but instead, you’d hatched your plan - goad him into it, make him want it as much as you did… though admittedly, you had gotten a little out of hand, pushing a bit harder than you really needed to.

It had definitely worked in your favor though, you couldn’t help but think as he grasped your hips and pulled you to him, stretching your arms uncomfortably, but you didn’t complain. Hell, you couldn’t even form words as he pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance, pushing in slowly until he was buried between your thighs, groaning low in the back of his throat as you instantly began to tighten around him. You were so close already, aching to tip over the edge - you weren’t going to last long, that was certain.

The first hard snap of his hips had you shuddering and moaning his name, back arching off the bed, tugging at your restraints. Not enough. You needed more. The lewd slap of his skin against yours echoed through the room, mingled with your moans and his heavy breathing. He leaned forward, catching the next noise with his mouth, nails biting deeper into your skin with each rough thrust.

Finally, _finally,_  you felt that blissful, heady sensation of release, and you couldn’t bite back your cry as it coursed through your body, making every muscle tense and tremble. Kakashi pushed up just enough to look at you, greedily drinking in the sight of you coming completely unraveled beneath him, still pushing toward his own release - he shuddered, then stilled, hovering above you as his own muscles quaked. After a long moment, the only sound in the room his heavy breathing, he drew away, rolling off and getting to his feet.

“Hey!” you called after him as he headed for the bathroom door, tugging at your restraints again. “Come back and untie me!” He didn’t answer, disappearing into the bathroom and coming out a moment later with a damp cloth. He left you tied as he gently cleaned you up, kissing every mark he’d left on your skin as he worked. He only released your wrists once he was finished, pressing his lips to the indentation the metal of his forehead protector had left there, then kissing your lips.

“I’d suggest round two but I am so tired,” he mumbled, cleaning himself before tossing the cloth and his hitai-ate aside, collapsing next to you on the bed. You didn’t answer, watching him with a small smile on your face. He looked good like this, eyes closed and body relaxed, silver hair plastered to his forehead by sweat, looking satisfied but thoroughly exhausted. His stamina certainly wasn’t what it once was, but you would take what you could get.

You rolled over, pressing your back to his arm and smiling when he shifted, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you back against his chest, kissing the back of your head before nuzzling his nose into the nape of your neck.

“Kakashi,” you murmured, and he let out a soft hum in response. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbled back, tightening his arm around you.

Sighing in contentment, you closed your eyes and settled down to sleep, warm and sated, in your lover’s arms.


	3. Birthday Girl - Genma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever thought a Facebook livestream would end like this? Modern AU
> 
> Written with she/her pronouns but (Y/N) for the name because that's how the anon on tumblr requested it :)

Genma scrolled through Facebook, entirely bored. He was supposed to meet his friends for drinks, but that was later, and he had a few hours to kill. He was considering a nap, and was about to close out of the browser when he saw a livestream of a girl he knew. She didn’t seem to know she was being recorded, talking animatedly with her friends around what looked like a dining room table. Curious, he scrolled down a little more and turned up the volume.

“Here.” A male voice came from behind the camera, and a hand appeared, sliding his drink across the table, laughing when (Y/N) picked it up and downed it. “Drunk enough yet, birthday girl?”

“Never,” she proclaimed boldly, slurring a little, and her friend laughed again. “Seriously, you brought enough liquor to get an army drunk.”

“Gotta get you drunk enough to proposition Genma,” the girl sitting next to her teased, and Genma’s eyes widened at the mention of his name, a smirk beginning to tug at the corners of his lips when (Y/N) giggled.

“Maybe,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at the friend holding the camera. (Y/N) was usually pretty shy, it was amusing to see her drunk. It was also giving him an idea. “That’d be a killer birthday present.”

“Yeah?” Her male friend chuckled, and the camera shook for a second. “Go on then, tell us how you feel about Genma for the millionth time.” The cameraman jumped when (Y/N) suddenly slammed her fist down on the table, staring intently at a point just above the camera.

“Honestly Genma Shiranui has permission to raw dog my ass,” (Y/N) announced, and Genma’s jaw dropped at the declaration. Her friends were laughing so hard the one recording couldn’t keep his hold on his phone, and the screen went dark. He could still hear them though, howling with laughter.

“That’s a new one,” her female friend choked out, and he could hear her hand slap against the table as she tried to control her laughter. “Fuck. Tell me you got that.”

“Got what- were you recording me?” (Y/N) demanded, and then there was a small scuffle, and the camera was pointed at her male friend. “A livestream? You dick!” She was laughing though as she began reading through the comments. “Literally everyone is saying to tag Genma. You guys are assholes.”

Genma smirked, reaching over to pick up his phone. He pulled up the group chat with Raido and Iwashi, sending them a quick text to let them know something else had come up, then got to his feet. If he remembered right, (Y/N) lived a couple of blocks to the east. He went into his room and dug around until he found what he was looking for, tucking it into his pocket. He paused, reaching up to tug off his bandana, dropping it on the bed and fixing his hair before heading out the door.

He whistled cheerily all the way to (Y/N)’s apartment, a little glad he had this to do tonight instead of jerking off like usual. Darkness was already beginning to set over the village, the sun fully below the horizon when he reached (Y/N)’s building. He’d passed (Y/N)’s friends on the way, they hadn’t noticed him walking by. He took the stairs two at a time, pausing outside her door. He chewed furiously on his senbon for a moment, then pulled the metal from his mouth and tucked it away before reaching up to knock.

“Just a moment!” (Y/N)’s voice called from the other side, and he heard the slide of a chain lock, and then it opened. (Y/N) paled when she saw Genma standing there, then flushed bright red. “Oh. It’s you.” He grinned at her, reaching into his pocket and tossing something at her. She fumbled it, but caught it, staring wide-eyed at the bottle in her hand.

“Little birthday present for you,” he said, giving her a cheeky grin. She looked up at him, blinking rapidly, then unconsciously stepped back. He took that as an invitation, stepping past her into her apartment and turning to shut the door. She audibly gulped when the lock clicked and he pressed her back against the wood. “Saw your video.”

“You did?” (Y/N) squeaked, face getting even redder as he leaned in closer. “I, uh-”

“Two options,” he murmured, and she shivered as his nose brushed against her ear. “If you want it, I can stay and show you the best damn night of your life. If not, I’ll leave and we can pretend this never happened.”

“The video’s on Facebook,” she mumbled, squirming as his warm breath tickled her neck. “There’s no pretending it didn’t happen.” He hummed softly, and her breath caught in her throat as his nose trailed slowly along her jaw. “Genma-”

“Ball’s in your court,” He lifted his head to meet her eyes, gaze dark as he drank in her flushed and flustered expression. “I’m game if you are.” She could only stare at him, wide-eyed and lips slightly parted, for what felt like a lifetime. She was stunned, entirely shocked that he had seen the video and taken it as an invitation to come over. He was about to pull away and leave when her fingers caught his belt loops, tugging him closer.

“Okay,” she said quietly, eyes determined now. “Stay.”

“All right then.” He caught her lips with his, soft at first, slow, and all the air rushed out of her as he pressed the full length of his body to hers. Holy shit. This was actually happening.

His hands were surprisingly gentle as he reached down to grasp the back of her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around him. He could feel the heat practically radiating off her cheeks as he slid his hands up to her ass, giving it a good, two-handed squeeze. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips along her jaw up to her ear.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he asked, voice low in her ear. His head turned to follow her shaking hand as she pointed down the hall, voice trembling as she told him. His eyes met hers again, concerned this time. “You sure you want to do this? You seem…”

“Incredibly fucking nervous?” She chuckled, the sound a little choked. “I am. It’s not often your masturbation fodder shows up at your front door and offers to fuck you.” Her eyes widened again, and she groaned, head falling back against the door. “Fuck, what’s wrong with me? I’m sorry, I-”

“I think it’s cute,” he interrupted, taking the opportunity to kiss her exposed throat, and she whimpered, biting her lip when she felt the soft suction of his lips on her skin. “Oh, I like that. Make that noise again.” She was quick to oblige when his teeth sank into her neck, tongue darting out to flick across the pulse point, soothing the mark he’d left. “Think I better get you to the bedroom before I say fuck it and take you right here. Second door on the left, you said?” (Y/N) let out a strangled squeak, wrapping her arms around him and burying her burning face in his neck. The smell of lemongrass and sage filled her nose as he shifted, kicking his sandals off one at a time before pulling her away from the door and carrying her down the hall.

Genma nudged the partially closed door open with his foot, walking blindly across the dark room, feeling cautiously until his knees hit the edge of the bed. The bottle she’d been clutching fell to the floor with a soft thud, and he made sure not to step on it as he lowered her carefully to the mattress, smiling and pulling her hands away when she covered her face.

“Stop that,” he said softly, gently pinning her hands above her head. “You’re beautiful. Keep those there.” It was strange, he thought straightening and looking down at her, flushed an enticing shade of red from the neck up, hair splayed around her head and eyes squeezed shut. He had always known who she was, a capable kunoichi that others spoke highly of, a beautiful woman… He had noticed her, but never like this, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

“You’re staring,” she mumbled, cracking open one eye to peek up at him, her hands twitching as she fought the urge to cover her face again. She felt a sudden surge of bravery, grinning up at him. “You offered me the best damn night of my life. Those are big words. Are you gonna deliver or are you just gonna stand there all night?”

“You’re impatient, you know that?” he responded, chuckling as he reached down, and she shivered when his fingers brushed against her skin, exposed where her shirt had ridden up. “I don’t know about you, but I wanna take my time and enjoy this. Stop rushing me.” (Y/N) sighed, but nodded, closing her eyes again and tipping her head back when his fingers slipped beneath the top of her pants. He was steady and sure as he freed the button, then dragged down the zipper slowly, one tooth at a time.

(Y/N) tensed when his fingers brushed across her stomach again, gently, barely a whisper against her sensitive, overstimulated skin. Her breath hitched when his fingers stilled on her hips, then slid beneath the tops of her panties. He was still moving agonizingly slow as he dragged the garments down her legs, and then they were gone, making a quiet noise as they hit the floor across the room.

“Mmm…” She let slip a low moan, squirming as he trailed hot, sloppy kisses from her calf up her leg, leaving a scattered line of dark red marks. She shuddered when he paused to press a soft kiss between her thighs before continuing upward, pushing up her shirt as he went and placing more kisses on each bit of her that he exposed. She could feel his smirk against her heated skin when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Genma opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it, instead lowering his head to capture her nipple in the wet heat of his mouth. She moaned at the sensation, arching up as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. He’d told her to keep her hands where they were, but she couldn’t help but reach down to touch his head, fingers threading into his sandy hair. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, watching her as she bit her lip, head tipping back again when his teeth gently grazed her nipple.

“You like that?” he murmured, and she whined when he lifted his head, but he was only gone a second before he moved to her other nipple, giving it the same ministrations he’d given the first.

Suddenly, he drew away entirely, pulling her upright and tugging her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. His mouth was slick with saliva as it met hers again, gently probing with his tongue, and she parted her lips to let him in. Gods, she had heard Genma was a good kisser, but the rumors paled in comparison to reality, to the heady slide of his tongue against hers and the feeling of his fingers gently ghosting across her skin. She pulled him down with her as he pressed her back onto the mattress, groaning when he caught her lower lip between his teeth as he drew back, immediately nuzzling his nose into her neck before moving back down her body. His kisses were soft and quick, he seemed to be in a hurry now as he moved to kneel on the floor, lifting her legs over his shoulders and pulling her to the edge of the bed, hands folding on her hips to hold her down.

He kept his eyes on her as he settled between her thighs - he couldn’t get enough of the flush of her cheeks, the way she kept biting her lip until her teeth left indentations. It drove him absolutely wild to see her like this because of him. He’d come over here with the sole intention of getting some ass, but what was that saying? Something about best laid plans. He definitely wasn’t complaining about the way things were turning out.

Her hips bucked under his firm hands at the first teasing flick of his tongue, and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. He’d barely touched her and she was already writhing. This was going to be even more fun than he’d first thought.

“Genma,” she gasped out when he swept his tongue through her folds, and the sound of his name set something off in him. No more teasing. He wanted to make her cum, and he wanted to do it now.

(Y/N) cried out when his tongue circled her clit, one hand fisting around the sheets, the other clutching at his hair. He could barely keep her down as she bucked up into his mouth, each flick and swipe of his tongue drawing the most exquisite noises from her mouth, throaty and breathless. He had not expected her to be so loud, each sound only served to heighten his own arousal - he loved this side of her, loved that he was the one bringing it out.

He paused when he heard a loud banging sound, followed by muffled yelling. Her neighbors clearly didn’t appreciate the noise. (Y/N) nearly screamed, her hand tightening in his hair and hips straining against his hands.

“Don’t stop,” she groaned, pressing her head back into the mattress and squirming, thighs clenching around his head. “Please. Fucking please, it feels so fucking good, ple-” A loud moan tore from her throat, and she lost all capacity for rational thought when he flicked at her clit again, sucking the swollen, sensitive nub between his lips. He winced when she tugged on his hair, growling low in the back of his throat, and the vibrations the sound sent through her was the last straw. “Fuck, Genma.” Those were the only words she could manage. Her hand clenched in his hair, the other fisting around the sheets as she came unraveled underneath him, hips bucking and thighs tightening around his head, holding him in place. Not that he was going anywhere, content to stay right where he was and carry her through her orgasm, enjoying the taste of her, until finally, her legs relaxed and he pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crawling up to kiss her.

“You liked that, huh?” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She could only nod, breath hot and heavy against his ear. “Good. Take a breather, birthday girl, we’re not done.” He kissed her neck and rolled off of her, getting to his feet. She watched him as he undressed, eyes raking over every inch of him, drinking in every lean muscle and smooth plane of his body.

Part of her still couldn’t believe that this was real, that this was actually happening, but he was naked in front of her and coming toward her again. Her heart was racing, it had been all night, but as he rolled her onto her stomach, quietly instructing her to get on her hands and knees, it felt like it might actually pound right out of her chest.

“You all right?” he asked softly, and she nodded, whimpering as the bed shifted, and then he was behind her, leaning down to press soft kisses along her spine, hands sliding up her thighs grab her ass, fingers clenching into the cheeks. He couldn’t resist drawing one hand back, bringing it down again with a sharp smack. (Y/N) let out a surprised squeak, turning her head to bury her face in the mattress. She had not been expecting that, and she squeezed her eyes shut when he did it again, wincing at the sharp sting, but giving no complaint.

She groaned when she heard the soft click of the bottle opening, hands clenching around the sheets when she felt the pressure of his finger, slick and a little cold. She whimpered when that finger slipped into her, working her gently, stretching and preparing her for him. He was generous with his attentions and with the lube, and then he withdrew his hand, settling it on her hip.

Her heart raced in her chest, breath quickening as he pressed into her slowly, inch by inch until he was buried in her ass. She groaned at the feeling, clenching her jaw when he shifted, then stilled, giving her a moment to adjust to him. He didn’t move until she wiggled back against him, turning her head to look up at him.

He held her gaze as he drew back, her body jolting forward slightly when he brought his hips forward into her again, her mouth opening in a silent gasp, her knuckles white against the sheets. His fingers clenched into her hips when she turned her head away, drawing her attention back to him.

“Keep looking at me,” he said, voice low. He loved the look in her eyes, the pain fading and beginning to morph into pleasure as his hips bumped against her ass again, and it took everything in him to keep his pace slow and gentle. He wanted more. No, he needed more. “God, (Y/N), you feel so fucking good.” It was the first time he’d said her name, and the sound sent shivers down her spine. His fingers tightened further on her hips when she wiggled back against him again, urging him on. “If you want more you’re gonna have to tell me, sweetheart. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Please,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut when he spanked her again. “Oh, fuck. Genma, please.” She couldn’t say it, she could barely think straight, but that seemed to be enough for him, moving faster now, harder, each thrust jolting her forward, his hands pulling her back to meet him. His nails bit into her skin, biting deep crescents, but she couldn’t feel it - she could only feel the smack of his hips against her ass, the slick push and pull of his cock inside her. His pace quickened again when he saw her shift her arm beneath her, biting her lip as she began to rub her clit.

Everything about the way she looked right now, her cheeks bright red, her hair stuck to her sweaty face, the ecstasy in her expression as she helped him bring her closer… every single bit of it was driving him wild. Good God, this girl - the girl he had never even dreamed to imagine like this - she might actually be the death of him.

(Y/N) gasped when he fisted a hand in her hair and pulled her up so her back was to his chest, sitting back on his heels to accommodate the change. The angle was a little difficult, but he made it work, wanting her as close as he could possibly get her, wanting to feel every inch of her against him. He sank his teeth into her shoulder and slid a hand up to her chest, fingers rough then soft on her nipple, pinching then soothing. Her head fell back against his shoulder when he nudged her hand out of the way, letting his fingers take over.

“Tell me how good I’m making you feel,” he growled, trailing wet, sloppy kisses up her throat and catching her earlobe between his teeth. He moaned, the sound low and dizzying in her ear, when she whimpered, biting her lip to hold back her own noises. “Let it out, (Y/N). Don’t hold back.” She shuddered, one hand reaching up to grasp at his hair, the other digging into his thigh, and the breathy cry that tore from her throat had him clutching at her, pressing his face into her neck to muffle his own groan. “Fuck. (Y/N). Fuck.”

He was close, he could feel the tension building, but he forced himself to hold it back. It was hard, it was so fucking hard, but finally, she cried his name so loud the neighbors started banging on the wall again, nails biting into his thigh and her hand tightening in his hair.

The feeling of her clutching at him and clenching so tightly around his cock was too much. He came with a low groan, hissing a string of profanities through gritted teeth as he shuddered and then stilled. He kept his face still buried in her neck, her sweat-slick skin warm against his.

He kept her there a moment longer, until her hand slid from his hair to dangle at her side. Her entire body was trembling as he lowered her carefully to the bed, maneuvering to lay beside her and watching her through half-lidded eyes. Her own were closed, and he wondered if she’d fallen asleep until she spoke, voice soft and hoarse.

“Best birthday ever,” she mumbled, cracking open one eye to peek at him, but she could barely keep it open. “Thank you, Genma. You didn’t have to do that.”

“No,” he mused, looking away to hide his smile. “I suppose I didn’t. But I’m glad I did.” They were both silent for a long time, until finally, Genma sighed, sitting up and glancing over at her again. The blush had faded from her cheeks, but a small, exhausted smile still turned up the corners of her lips, the expression lighting up her features. She really was beautiful.

“Bathroom’s across the hall if you want to shower,” she murmured, both eyes opening to look at him now. “I’d offer to join you, but I don’t know if that’s appropriate-” She paused when he began to laugh, looking confused. “What’s so funny?”

“I was balls deep in your ass just five minutes ago and you’re worried whether showering with me is appropriate,” he answered, still chuckling as he got to his feet, turning and taking her arm, pulling her up as well. He caught her when she stumbled, putting his hands on her hips to steady her. “Come on. You’re coming with me.”

“Don’t go getting any ideas about round two,” she warned, but gave no protest as he led her to the bathroom. He chuckled, shaking his head as he turned on the water. He drew her close as he waited for the water to warm up, giving her a surprisingly soft kiss.

“No, you need time to recover,” he said when he drew back, that same cheeky grin from earlier splitting his face as he stepped backward into the shower. He caught her hands, tugging her under the stream of water with him. “Round two comes tomorrow night, after our date.”

“You seem very sure that I’m going to agree to that,” (Y/N) replied, tipping her head back to stare up at him, forcing down her amused smile. “What, defiling me once wasn’t enough for you?”

“Well, you’re the one who gave me permission to defile you. In a video, seen by pretty much everyone in the village,” Genma pointed out, grinning and catching her hand before she could smack his arm. “Oh, come on, you know you’re glad you said it. Just say yes, (Y/N).”

“One condition,” she relented, and his grin widened. He’d agree to anything at this point, honestly. “You will never, ever mention the video again. And you better tell your buddies if they ever mention it that I’ll beat the crap out of them.”

“Deal.” He kissed her again, pulling her close beneath the warm stream of water. She sighed, not sure if this was a good idea even after all that had happened, but she let him despite her own apprehension. Sure, it as all she’d thought about when she was alone at night with only her fingers to keep her company, for as long as she could really remember, but now that it was actually happening, it honestly kind of scared the hell out of her.

What the fuck had she gotten herself into?


	4. Switch - Konohamaru/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru is used to you being in control, until you ask him to switch roles for the night.

Sarutobi Konohamaru considered himself to be an adventurous person, in every aspect of his life. It was one of the things he knew you loved about him, his willingness to try anything. Which is why, when you suggested doing something a little different, he jumped at the idea.

He had done his research. He had talked about it with you, at length. He had even borrowed a couple of Kakashi-sama's perverted books. He had done anything and everything he could to prepare himself because you had looked so excited when you told him what you wanted, and he did not want to disappoint.

He spent his day at the Academy distracted, trying not to think about tonight, or about how he'd find you waiting for him when he got home because he had told you, quite explicitly, exactly how he wanted to find you - another first for him, but you had liked it and it had inspired an impromptu quickie in the shower that made him late for work.

No, that was definitely not something that Konohamaru needed to be thinking about right now.

Finally though, the day ended, and he all but ran from the building, expertly avoiding the students that always seemed to think that the best time to ask him questions was at the end of the school day, when all anyone really wanted to do was go home. Once he was free, he had to force himself to walk slowly, to drag out the walk home because as much as he wanted to hurry home to you, the thought of you waiting, the anticipation you must be feeling... Just a little while longer.

The strange part was, he wasn't as nervous as he thought he was going to be. His confidence and excitement grew with each step he took toward the apartment he shared with you, the slight edge of nerves fading to nothing when he finally stood outside the door.

Konohamaru slipped in quietly, not making a single sound as he locked the door and took off his sandals. He was just as quiet as he padded through the apartment to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway.

Just as he had asked, you were sprawled naked on the bed, the blue scarf he'd purposefully left at home tied around your eyes. He took a moment to fully appreciate the sight of you, eyes raking slowly over every line and curve of your body before finally walking across the room. You tensed when he trailed his fingers along your thigh, breath catching in your throat.

"Good girl," he murmured, both because it felt right and he wanted you to know that it was just him standing over you. You relaxed at the sound of his voice, biting your lip when his fingers slipped between your thighs, feeling how wet you already were for him. "Hmm." He withdrew his hand, stepping back. He undressed slowly, dropping each article of clothing with more force than necessary so you could hear each of them hit the floor, enjoying the sight of you trembling at each sound. He knew this must be difficult for you - usually, you were the one in charge.

You reached for him as he moved to kneel on the bed between your spread legs, but he caught your hands, leaning over you and pressing them back into the mattress above your head.

"I'll have to tie you up if you don't keep your hands to yourself," Konohamaru said quietly, and you shuddered as his warm breath struck your ear. "Are you going to behave yourself if I let go?" You nodded, and he couldn't resist a smile, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of your jaw as he released your wrists. He let his hand follow the line of your arm, fingers trailing a gentle line over your shoulder, tracing the angle of your collarbone before inching down your chest. You bit back a moan as his fingers circled around your nipple - close, but not quite touching, and he stopped when you squirmed. "No, no, (YN). Don't you move even an inch." You let out a soft whine, but stilled, and after a moment, he continued his slow, gentle torture, curious fingers exploring your body but never quite touching the spots he knew you wanted him to touch most.

It was exquisite, watching you fight your body's urge to react to each teasing brush of his fingers, even more so when he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Each dip and curve of your body was his to touch, his to taste, and you could do nothing but lay there beneath him, body trembling and twitching as you resisted the urge to move.

Having so much control over you was intoxicating.

You whined when his tongue traced a lazy circle on the inside of your thigh, followed by an experimental nip of his teeth, bruising suction as he sucked a hickey into the soft skin. He stopped when your hips bucked, glancing up at you.

"Please," you begged, hands clenching on the pillow above your head as you twisted your hips, trying to reach his mouth. "Please."

He had hardly done anything at all, and you were already begging.

"I thought I told you not to move," he murmured, lips slick with saliva as he crawled up to kiss you, drawing another whine from deep in the back of your throat. Your hips jumped as you felt his hard cock press between your legs, but he drew back, shaking his head and tutting a noise of warning. "I don't think so." You let out a cry of frustration, but your body stilled, occasionally wracked by tremors as he let his hands roam once more.

"Please," you moaned desperately as his fingers trailed fire over your hip, slowly dipping lower. "Please, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru had no idea how you managed to make it sound like both a prayer and a curse, had never known that someone could make something as simple as his name sound so sinful.

His fingers slipped between your thighs, and you whimpered as they slid teasingly through your wet folds, before he relented and slowly let two slide into your tight heat, drawing a loud moan from your lips. He could tell it took everything you had not to buck against his hand as his thumb grazed your clit, your hands tightening around the pillow.

"Please fuck me." Your pleading tone cut through him swift as a kunai, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. " _Please_." That last low whine was all it took. He withdrew his hand, leaning down to catch your lips in a heated, open-mouthed kiss, lining himself up at your entrance before slowly pressing in. He caught your hands as you grasped for him, forcing them back down to the mattress and holding them there as he gave a shallow, teasing thrust - it couldn't even be called a thrust, more of a gentle nudge.

He drew back, nearly all the way out, before snapping his hips forward with enough force to jolt your entire body, drawing a loud moan out of you. He did it once more, then settled into a quick rhythm, groaning against your mouth as you began to tighten around him, so close to orgasm already.

Konohamaru thought about stopping, thought about not letting you come just yet, thought about dragging out the torture until you were writhing and screaming for him to let you come, but as he felt his own impending release beginning to coil low in his spine, he decided against it, instead picking up the pace.

He didn't stop you as you wrapped your legs around his waist, heels digging into his lower back, didn't stop you from reaching up to tug at his hair, all of his focus on this moment, on bringing you to orgasm. Confusingly pleasurable pain shot through his scalp as you finally came unraveled, pulling hard on his hair, your legs tightening around him and your back arching up off the bed. He carried you through your orgasm, pushing on toward his own... until suddenly, you planted your hands on his chest and shoved him off of you.

He couldn't help but whine, so close and aching for release, but you ignored the sound, rolling over to straddle his waist.

"How was that?" he asked breathlessly, struggling to ignore the heat still wound around the base of his spine, staring up at you as you pulled his scarf from your eyes. His hips bucked, the slick head of his cock rubbing against your ass - the tiny bit of friction wasn't a relief, but it was something, and something was always better than nothing.

"Well, you started off strong." He didn't fight when you grasped his wrists, forcing them over his head. "Making me wait naked and blindfolded, that 'good girl'... _fuck_ that was hot." He glanced up when he felt something soft on his wrists, tugging slightly as you tightened his scarf around them. "You are an _excellent_ tease, that was the best kind of agony. You got me begging, that's a bonus."

"Are you grading me right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at you, chuckling when you nodded and smiled back at him. "All right then, go on."

"Asking me not to move... Kami, it was hard not to," you continued, your smile becoming a wicked smirk. "You were confident, but your domination could use some work. Overall, though, you did well. A solid B-plus, Konohamaru-sensei."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it." He lifted up to kiss you, letting out an indignant huff when you pushed him back down, staring up at you with wide, bewildered eyes and squirming when you reached back to curl your hand around his aching cock. He thrust shamelessly up into your hand, whining again when you let go. Damn it, he needed this.

Your next words made him still, sending shivers of excitement racing down his spine.

"Now, let me show you how it's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey felt kinda dirty writing this, kept remembering tiny smol bean Konohamaru but BRUHH TALK ABOUT A GLOW UP. Adult Konohamaru could get it.
> 
> Also can't really write D/s for shiitt (plus I hc Konohamaru as a total sub lbr) so this was definitely interesting to try and write.


	5. Titles - Tobirama/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not fun to fight with Tobirama, but it's always fun to make up.

"Kami, you're impossible!" you yelled, spinning around to face Tobirama once more. You'd started off fighting about the Uchihas, but at this point, you weren't entirely sure what you were yelling about. All you knew was that you were angry, and for the first time in weeks, you had Tobirama's full attention.

"You forget that I'm the Hokage," he said quietly, refusing to raise his own voice no matter how loud you got.

"Oh, excuse me. You're impossible, _Hokage-sama_ ," you snarled back, glaring at him. His own eyes, scarlet and a lot more frightening than yours, narrowed in response, and you felt that familiar rush of both fear and excitement at the expression.

Even when he was pissing you off, Tobirama still had a profound effect on you, one that left you shivering and made you forget why you were mad in the first place.

You weren't sure which of you relented - in all honesty, it was probably you, Tobirama was not one to back down so easily - but he responded eagerly, with more force than you were expecting, when you closed the distance between you and kissed him, hard and fast with an edge of desperation that almost startled him. Almost.

What was it about Tobirama being angry that made you want him so damn much?

You weren't aware that he was pushing you across the room until your back struck the wall, his fingertips digging into your hips as he held you there, still glaring when he broke the kiss even though he had already won.

The heat between you was exhilarating, the press of his body against yours an intoxicating rush that left you breathless and aching for more.

His lips pressed to your neck, but only for a second before moving to brush against your earlobe.

"I'm right, (YN)," Tobirama growled in your ear, fingers clenching into your skin where your shirt had ridden up.

"I'm not sure this is how foreplay works," you groaned, straining against the bruising hold he had on your hips. "But I will tell you whatever you want to hear if you just fuck me already, Hokage-sama." You knew that he loved this about you - that you were so prim and proper in public, but so dirty and vulgar just for him, the way his honorific sounded so deliciously wicked as it fell from your lips. Tobirama would never speak to you this way, but damn it if it didn't get him all kinds of hot and bothered when you spoke this way to him.

He tore at your clothes with an almost reckless abandon, ripping away every layer until you were bare before him. He caught your hands as you reached for his pants, gathering them in one hand and pinning them to the wall above your head, the low growl he let slip telling you, without any need for words, that he was in charge here.

You bit back a moan as he forced your legs apart, pressing the hard, toned length of his body to yours as he slipped a rough, calloused hand between your thighs. You shuddered as the pad of his thumb brushed your clit, unable to stop your hips from bucking against his hand. He withdrew, drawing a whine from you at the absence of his touch.

"What are you doing?" you panted, trying to break the hold he had on your wrists. It was hardly fair that you were completely naked and he was still fully dressed. "Take your damn pants off, Tobirama-"

"Hokage-sama," he interrupted, and you felt a surge of irritation at his words - you were naked, exposed, practically begging, and he was worried about his damn title.

"Take your damn pants off, _Hokage-sama_ ," you growled, straining against his hands again. "Fuck, _please_ , you were right, just-" You gasped as he slipped two fingers into your slick, damp heat without warning, the slight shift and curl of his fingers making you go weak in the knees. You didn't care about this, though. There was only one thing you wanted. "Damn it, Tobirama, just fuck me already." He kept going for another long, agonizing moment, and then finally, _finally_ , he relented.

Your white haired lover stared as he released your wrists, eyes giving you a silent order to keep your hands where they were. You obeyed, watching with eager eyes as he drew down the zipper of his pants, maneuvering just enough to free his stiff cock from their confines.

"Arms around me," he ordered gruffly, grasping the backs of your thighs, and you were quick to oblige as he hoisted you up to wrap your legs around his waist, pressing you back into the wall once more. You kept your arms tight around his neck as he shifted one hand between you, pressing the tip of his cock to your wet entrance and pushing in slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until he was buried inside you.

And Kami, did it feel good to have him buried inside you.

Tobirama bit back a groan as he began to move, slowly at first, allowing you to adjust to his thick girth before quickening his pace, each harsh snap of his hips driving yours back into the wall. Your ass was going to be bruised and sore tomorrow, but at the moment you didn't care, focused only on the dizzying waves of pleasure each deep thrust sent through your body.

He growled when your hands slid up into his hair, fingers involuntarily tightening on the white strands as he hit that spot inside of you that made you moan his name so loud you thought the whole village might hear. He opened his mouth to give you what you were sure was going to be a scathing lecture for the sharp tug, but he seemed to think better of it and simply bit his tongue - that was for the best, you thought, you had fought enough for one day.

Your head tipped forward, pressing into the thick fur of his collar as heat began to swim through your body, pooling and tightening low in your core. It had never taken much with Tobirama, the Nidaime was skilled in ways no man had any right to be, and it wasn't long before you were muffling a moan in that stupid collar, quivering and tightening around him as he brought you over the edge.

You clung to him as he continued to thrust through the heady pleasure of your orgasm, working now toward his own release, and then it was his turn to stifle a groan, body jerking against yours for a moment before stilling, his forehead falling forward onto your bare shoulder.

As he stood there with you wrapped around him, both of you breathing heavily as you came down from your highs, you couldn't help but think that as awful as it was to fight with Tobirama, the make-up sex was always worth it.


	6. Homecoming - Shisui/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui goes away on long missions all the time, leaving you behind to wait for what feels like years just to spend what feels like minutes with him when he returns. But gods, are those minutes worth it.

Time was a strange thing. When Shisui was with you, it went by so quickly, and then he was leaving again. When he was away, it dragged on and on, and you felt like he was never coming home. He always did, but waiting for what felt like centuries to get to spend what felt like five minutes with him was exhausting. Sometimes, a part of you wished that you hadn’t chosen to spend your life with a shinobi, but at the same time, you knew that you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Because the moment he walked through the door, wearing a smile and what appeared to be multiple pints of dried blood you hoped wasn’t his, immediately crushing you to his chest like he hadn’t seen you in years… That moment was what had gotten you through seven months, two weeks, and four days without him.

That moment made all of this worth it.

“I missed you,” you murmured, drawing back just enough to look up at him, eyes taking in every minute detail of his face, searching for injuries or any sign that he was in pain. As was his custom after long, difficult missions, however, his expression gave away nothing. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, pulling you back in again and kissing the top of your head. The feeling of his flak jacket between you was uncomfortable, but neither of you wanted to let go. “I missed you, too.”

You lost track of how long you stood there just holding each other, but finally, he pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss you, soft and sweet. It quickly became something more; more urgent, more needy - such was the custom with you two when he finally came home, desperate to be closer after spending so much time apart.

Somewhere between the front door and the bathroom, every layer of clothing between you found its way to the floor, dropped and forgotten as you reconnected. Maybe you turned the water on, or he did, you weren’t sure, but with the way he pressed you to the cold tile of the shower wall, you didn’t even care. You just wanted him closer, wanted more of him, wanted him to stay.

Gods, you wished you could ask him to stay. That you could ask him to never leave you again, to give up his life as a shinobi and stay right here with you. But you know you can’t, that these little moments are all you have, but it’s better than nothing. When you spend so much time apart, you’ll take what you can get.

You tipped your head back as he kissed his way down your neck, lips trailing down your chest as he slowly sank to his knees, sucking in a trembling breath when he kissed your thigh. Your eyes closed as his lips brushed your sex, followed by a slow, teasing flick of his tongue, and he grasped your knees to steady you when they trembled.

“Gods, I missed you,” he sighed, breath hot against you, fingers tightening on your knees. “You taste so good.” His tongue flicked out again, quick and teasing, just to taste, and your entire body shuddered, a soft moan escaping your lips. You threaded your fingers into his wet curls as he settled between your thighs, closing your eyes.

Your heavy breathing and soft moans mingled with the sound of the water against the tiles, warmth already beginning to spread through your body, fingers tightening in his hair. Suddenly he stopped, and you were too surprised to do much more than let out a startled squeak when he stood, bracing himself before picking you up to wrap your legs around him. Holding you up with one arm, he reached between you to stroke himself a few times, then lined his cock up at your entrance and slowly slid in.

He buried his face in your neck as he buried himself in you, taking a ragged breath when he bottomed out and stilled, lips brushing against your pulse point. He planted one hand against the tiles beside you to steady himself, the other wrapping tightly around your back, lifting his head to kiss the corner of your jaw.

“Shisui, please,” you breathed, clutching at his shoulders, one hand sliding up the back of his neck and into his hair. He complied eagerly, and your head tipped forward against his slick shoulder with a low moan as his hips snapped into yours, fingers clenching in his curls. You felt him wince at the pull, but it didn’t deter him - instead, it seemed to encourage him, mouth hot and damp against your neck as his pace quickened, adjusting his stance when his feet slipped.

Each thrust was laced with desperate need, his hand shifting and tightening - his fingers would leave possessive bruises on your ribs, but you were too caught up in the pleasure to mind the sudden splash of pain. It felt too good. _He_  felt too good.

“Oh gods, this is so much better than my hand,” he groaned suddenly, nuzzling his nose into your neck, and a shiver racked your entire body, the heat that had been slowly spreading through your body tightened low in your core like a coil ready to snap. “You feel so good. I missed being inside you. I missed _you_ -” His words were cut off by a low, guttural moan when you clenched around him, nails and teeth biting into his skin as you came unraveled. He trailed quick kisses back up your neck and along your jaw. “That’s it, (Y/N), come for me.” His mouth found yours again, the snap of his hips against yours becoming more frantic, more erratic now as he chased his own release.

Shisui’s dark eyes swirled crimson as he drew back just enough to take in the sight of you flushed and breathing heavily, but a moment later they closed when he shuddered, hips hitching against yours, and then he stilled, burying his nose in the crook of your neck once more.

“We should actually get clean now, I think,” you mumbled after a long moment, but made no move to push him away, and he made no move to release you. “Shisui…” He only hummed in response, lifting his head to kiss you once more.

He didn’t release you until the water ran cold, and even then he did so reluctantly, only letting go long enough for the both of you to dry off before scooping you up again, carrying you to bed.

Neither of you knew how much time you’d have together, but you weren’t going to waste a second of it.


	7. The First Time - Genma/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma is a man that rumors follow like a shadow, mostly regarding his after hours activities. They didn't stop even after you began dating and now, after six months, it's time to tell the man rumored to be a god with his mouth your biggest secret.

Genma Shiranui was a ladies man - a bit of a playboy, if rumors were to be believed, but you had never put much stock in the small town rumor mill, preferring to let people make their own impressions on you - and from the moment he had sat down next to you on the train, Genma had certainly made an impression.

He was kind, albeit a little flirtatious, and very easy to talk to - despite the rumors surrounding his proclivities, you had been immediately intrigued by this handsome stranger, and in the past six months, your random, twenty minute conversation on a train to the city had turned into coffee dates, dinner dates... and tonight, for the first time, you found yourself in his apartment.

"Wine?" he called from the kitchen, oblivious to the nerves currently making your palms sweat and your heart race wildly in your chest. You swallowed thickly around the lump that had formed in your throat as he appeared in the doorway, holding up two bottles. "I have white and red, I wasn't sure which you... Hey, are you okay?" He set the bottles down and crossed the room, taking your shaking hands in his. "What's the matter?"

You couldn’t look at him, couldn’t find words, instead staring at his chest to avoid his gaze - he had dressed up for your dinner in tonight, a black button-down with the sleeves rolled up over dark jeans, hair tied back in a small, messy bun at the nape of his neck, and the reality of the situation hit you harder than before. Being at his place, the nice clothes, the wine... he was definitely a man who had something more than dinner on his mind. You weren’t exactly opposed to it, would be open to it if things went that way, but there was something he probably needed to know before this went any further.

"I need to tell you something," you admitted, finally looking up at him, mentally cursing your clammy hands as his grip tightened slightly on you, concern pulling the corners of his mouth down into a small frown and worried brown eyes searching yours for some hint of what might be wrong. It warmed your heart that he was worried about you, but you wondered how he would react when you managed to find the words to tell him your secret. It wasn't something you told just anyone, and certainly not something you sprung on a man like Genma Shiranui, but you'd been dating for six months now, and tonight appeared to be the night - you couldn't hide it anymore. Swallowing your fear, you fixed your eyes on the top button of his shirt. "I'm, uh... I'm a virgin."

"A virgin?" Genma asked, and you closed your eyes, the incredulity and slight hint of amusement in his voice making you flinch. Yeah, that was about what you had expected. As you pulled your hands away, you couldn't help but wonder if you would have ever even made it this far with him if he had known sooner. "(Y/N)-"

"I'm sorry, I should... I should probably go," you stammered, avoiding his gaze as you opened your eyes again, heat flooding your cheeks. Gods, this was so embarrassing. You had just told a man infamous for his skills in bed that he'd been wasting his time with a virgin. What was wrong with you? You shouldn't have even bothered saying hello to him that morning on the train. You should have let yourself keep living a life where Genma was nothing more to you than the whispers you heard about him around town. You shouldn't have let yourself fall for him.

You had almost made it to the door when he caught your arm, pulling you around into a searing kiss that left your legs feeling like Jello. When he drew back, you slowly opened your eyes, looking hesitantly up at him - there was no judgment in his eyes, only understanding.

"I don't care that you're still a virgin," he murmured, hand sliding from your wrist to grasp yours again. "I care about you. Besides, I didn't bring you here tonight to have sex, I brought you here so I could cook for you. I'm not great at it, but I do make an excellent oyakodon." He lifted his free hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, giving you that warm, easy smile of his. "But if you did want to have sex, I certainly wouldn't say no. That's your call, though. I have absolutely no problem going at whatever pace you're comfortable with."

You stared up at him for a long moment, heat rising in your cheeks once more as he intently held your gaze, heart pounding wildly again when his fingers slipped between yours.

"I love oyakodon," you said finally, but you were no longer thinking about food, his offer forefront in your mind. After a moment's pause, you bit your lip nervously, decision made. "But maybe dinner can wait."

"Yeah?" Genma asked, raising a brow, smile widening when you nodded, your own shy smile turning up the corners of your lips. "Okay. You're sure?"

"I'm sure," you confirmed softly, going up on your tiptoes and wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing so close to his chest you were sure he could feel your heart beating against it. If he did, though, he said nothing about it, instead resting his hands on the small of your back.

"If you change your mind, just say so," he murmured, and then he kissed you again, hands sliding down over your behind as he stooped down to grasp your thighs, hoisting you up to wrap your legs around his waist and carrying you easily through his apartment to the bedroom. 

Genma was unbelievably gentle as he laid you down on the bed, taking his time stripping away your clothes layer by layer until you were completely exposed, bare to your soul before him. You squirmed uncomfortably beneath his gaze, resisting the urge to cover yourself as his curious eyes raked slowly over your body. He pressed one knee to the mattress between your legs as his fingertips gently tracing along the top of your thigh, appreciatively taking all of you in. 

He had touched you before, but it had always been innocent, never like this. It was vaguely terrifying, but you couldn't deny that you liked it, that it felt good. That it felt right.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, smiling as he leaned down to kiss you. You slid your hands up into his soft brown hair, eliciting a sigh against your skin as he shifted to kiss your jaw, trailing quick, gentle kisses down your neck and across your shoulder before drawing back to look at you again.

Your breath hitched in anticipation as his hand slid between your legs, the first brush of his fingertips against your sex causing you to shudder. You suddenly felt hot all over, like a fire was spreading across your skin, searing all your nerve endings, and your heart - which had been thrumming rapidly in your chest since you'd first walked through the door - seemed to beat even harder, as though it were straining to escape your chest. You wondered if he noticed the effect he was having on you.

The smile you could feel on his mouth as he began to kiss his way further down your body said he did.

"Keep your hands in my hair," Genma murmured when he finally settled between your thighs, glancing back up at you. You could see a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

"Why?" you stammered, fighting the urge to squirm when he placed a soft kiss on the inside of your thigh, never once looking away from you. 

"Because I like it," he answered simply, lifting his head and flashing you that almost devilish smirk of his as your fingers tightened in his hair. "Are you okay with this?" 

A part of you wanted to say no and stop this before it went any further - that part of you was a little nervous, a little afraid... But it wasn't as strong as the part of you that wanted him, wanted everything that he was offering.

"Yes," you breathed, and he didn't hesitate. 

The first confident flick of his tongue told you, loud and clear, that he knew exactly what he was doing. He was incredibly responsive to your reactions, paying attention to what had you writhing and moaning. His hands folded atop your hips as they bucked up against his mouth, his loose grip an encouragement to do it again if you felt the urge to, but enough to maintain control. 

The things he was making you feel were positively unbearable - you had never felt pleasure like this before, the heat you felt throughout your entire body slowly pooling, concentrating low in your core like a tightly wound spring, ready to snap at any moment. And when it did snap... your entire body convulsed, hips bucking and back arching. Genma patiently coaxed you through it, content to stay right where he was until your body stilled. Only then did he pull away, licking his lips, glistening with a mixture of saliva and your juices, as he crawled up the bed.

"Did you like that?" he murmured, brushing your hair back from your forehead with one hand. The hairtie that had held his hair back had come loose and fallen out at some point, leaving his hair to fall in a soft curtain around his face as he hovered over you once more, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth when you nodded in response to his question, too breathless to speak. "Good, I'm glad. I'll give you a moment to recover." He pressed a tender kiss to your forehead, then rolled off of you and got to his feet. 

You couldn't help but watch as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting the dark fabric fall carelessly to the floor, eyes drawn to the motions of the subtle musculature of his back as he removed his pants too, and then he was naked, laying back down on the bed beside you. You lost track of how long you laid there like that, but at some point he started idly stroking himself, and you felt your eyes involuntarily drawn to the motion, studying him curiously.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" he asked quietly after a while, brown eyes meeting yours as you looked up at him. You couldn't help but think about how different this side of him was to how he acted in public - he still maintained that air of unshakeable confidence, but he was sweet here with you, tender in a way that he normally wasn't around other people. You had to admit, you really liked it.

"Good," you mumbled in response, rolling onto your side to kiss him. There was a taste of something unfamiliar on his lips, and it took you a moment to realize you were tasting yourself. You could feel him shudder as your tongue darted out to sweep across his lower lip - he must have liked that, because you found yourself pressed on your back beneath him once more, his mouth hungrily ravaging yours. 

You moaned into the kiss as his hand slipped between your legs again, this time dragging one finger through your folds before slowly slipping it inside you. The strange, unfamiliar sensation made you squirm, but it didn't feel bad, and after a moment, he added a second. This one felt a little uncomfortable, and he broke the kiss as you tensed.

"I'll go as slow as you need me to," he murmured, peppering soft kisses along your jaw. "Don't worry, you'll adjust. Just relax." It was hard to do as he said, and you wriggled beneath him as you tried to get used to the feeling of his fingers moving inside you - judging by the hard length you could feel against your thigh, his fingers were nothing compared to what was to come, so you tried your best to relax.

When you were ready, he withdrew his hand, reaching into the bedside table for a condom, tearing open the packet and rolling it on before kneeling between your bent knees and aligning himself at your entrance. There, he paused, meeting your eyes again, silently asking if you were okay. This was it - once this was done, there was no undoing it. You hesitated for a fraction of a second, then nodded, reaching up to cup his cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss.

You were prepared for pain as he slowly slid into you, had always heard that the first time hurt, but if anything it was only a little uncomfortable, a foreign, unfamiliar sensation that took a few moments to adjust to. It helped that he knew what he was doing, and he was gentle with you, slow and tender and patient, waiting for you to be ready before continuing.

"You okay?" he murmured against your mouth, one hand sliding up your arm to lace his fingers with yours, the other planting firmly near your side, holding most of his weight off of you.

"Yeah, I'm okay," you assured him softly, afraid that if you spoke too loud you might break the quiet spell that seemed to have fallen over both of you, that you might chase away the look of what almost resembled reverence in his eyes as he regarded you beneath him. He stayed still a second longer, then kissed you again as his hips shifted away from you.

You kept your eyes closed when he broke the kiss to press his lips to your jaw, murmuring sweet nothings in your ear as he began to move in small, shallow thrusts, hair tickling your skin. Only when you curled your free hand around the back of his neck, fingers threading into his hair, and let slip a soft moan did he increase his pace, and as the discomfort melted into undeniable pleasure, you couldn't help but wonder why you had waited this long.

Everything that Genma made you feel was amplified by the husk of his voice in your ear, telling you over and over again how beautiful you were and how good you felt. A particularly deep thrust had you moaning his name, pressing your head back into the pillow - his pace faltered slightly, fingers clenching tight around yours at the sound, responding with his own low moan as he pressed his mouth to your neck.

Your second orgasm didn't come as quickly as the first but it was just as intense, stars dancing behind your eyelids as you clenched them even tighter, the hand in his hair fisting around his silky strands. He stilled as your walls quivered and clenched around him, swallowing your moan with another blazing kiss.

Genma was patient as you rode out your high, stroking your hair and alternating between soft kisses and even softer whispers, and then he began to move again, burying his face in your neck - for a moment, lost in the haze of your orgasm, you wondered if he was aiming to get you off a third time until you realized now he was seeking his own release.

Hesitantly, afraid you might say the wrong thing, you did for him what he had done for you, murmuring soft, sweet words into his ear, fingers carding through his hair until he shuddered, hips hitching against yours, and then stilled.

Silence fell over the room, broken only by his ragged breathing, and then finally, he drew away. You followed as he rolled off of you, your entwined hands coming to rest on his chest, and when he opened his eyes, dilated pupils fixing on you, you couldn't help yourself - the words slipped out before he even had a chance to catch his breath.

"I love you, Genma," you blurted, heat immediately flaring in your cheeks at the admission, but he was entirely unfazed, a tired smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"I love you too, (Y/N)," he murmured, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you against him, turning his head to kiss the top of yours. "You okay?"

"More than okay," you replied, resting your head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. "You know, you've asked that so much that 'okay' doesn't even sound like a word anymore." 

"Sorry, babe," he said with a chuckle, arm tightening around you for a brief moment, and then he released you. "Come on, let's clean up and eat. I bet you're hungry, having decided to skip dinner to take advantage of me and all."

"Me? I think you're the one that took advantage," you replied, laughing when he suddenly rolled over, pinning you beneath him once more.

"No, it was definitely you," Genma teased, smirking down at you. "Don't worry though, I'm not complaining. You can take advantage of me whenever you want." He kissed you, silencing any response, then got up and began to find his clothes.

You stayed there for a long moment, a dazed, happy smile on your face as you watched him, wondering how the hell you'd managed to get lucky enough to find a guy like him.


	8. Red Lingerie - Madara/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara thinks Valentine's Day is a ridiculous holiday, but the sight of you in sheer red lingerie might be enough to change his mind.

Gently flickering candles light the otherwise dark bedroom, casting shadows that dance across Madara’s face as he enters. His eyes widen as they land on you - clearly he had not been expecting to find you waiting on his bed, wearing nothing more than sheer red lingerie. You know how he feels about Valentine’s Day, but you can tell by his expression that he might be reconsidering that stance.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” you almost purr, beckoning him closer with one finger. He comes without hesitation. “Do you like your gift?”

“You know I do,” he replies when he finds his voice, and you suppress a shiver as his fingertips trail slowly up your thigh. His gaze follows the motion for a moment before meeting yours - he doesn’t try to hide the awe and absolute adoration in his eyes, and you know you have him right where you want him.

Madara watches you as you sit up, never once taking your eyes off of his as you unbuckle his belt. He’s already hardening when you slip the button of his pants free, dragging the zipper down so slowly he actually _growls_  impatiently, as though that sound might encourage you to move faster - if anything, it makes you want to go slower, to drag this out.

“Patience, Madara,” you murmur, in no hurry as you tug down his pants. He steps out of them once they pool around his ankles, the movement bringing him closer, but your hands on his thighs stop him before he can join you on the bed.

“What-” His breath hitches when you slip from the bed to kneel in front of him, his protest forgotten the instant you curl your fingers around his cock and take him into your mouth.

Madara lets slip a small moan as your tongue circles him, hands gripping the back of your head and guiding you down on him. You relaxed your jaw to take him to the back of your throat, looking up at him through the fringe of your lashes to find him staring down at you, watching his cock pump in and out of your mouth.

His eyes follow as your hands as they settle on your thighs. Your fingertips trail up the exposed skin just as his had done, catching on the hem of your babydoll. His lips part, tongue dipping out to wet them as your knees shift apart, one hand slipping between them, the other continuing up your body to cup your breast, thumb circling your nipple through the lace. A flash of white teeth capture his lower lip, stifling a moan at the sight of you touching yourself for him, and suddenly he pulls out of your mouth with a wet _pop_ , wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself to completion on your lingerie.

Before you can complain about the mess, he pulls you to your feet and backs you into the bed - it's his turn to take care of you, and he's going to make damn sure you wake the neighbors.


	9. Indecent Thoughts - Iruka/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has never spoken a single word to you, and yet here he is thinking about you sneaking into his apartment. Oh, the indecency.

Iruka sat up, blinking groggily, when the door opened, filling the dark room with light for a brief moment before it closed again. He squinted, trying to identify the shadow making its way across his room. They came closer, and his eyes widened when he recognized you, standing at his bedside with the moonlight coming through the window spilling across your features.

"(Y/N)," he stammered, pulling the blankets up when he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. "W-what are you doing here?" You didn't answer, and his hands tightened around the blanket until his knuckles were white when you crawled into the bed with him. Your hands were firm but gentle when you tugged away the blanket, shifting until you'd kicked it to the foot of the bed. He was bright red as you slid your hands up his chest to his shoulders, fingers toying with his hair, loose around his head. He took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as you leaned in closer, nudging him slowly until he was laying on his back. "(Y/N)-"

"Relax," you murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, and he didn't think it was possible for his face to get this hot, and it only got worse when your hand began to trail back down his chest, fingers gently stroking along the waistband of his sweatpants. "Do you trust me?"

"I-" His breath caught in his throat when you stroked him through his sweatpants, and he lost all capacity for rational thought. He groaned your name, covering his eyes with one arm.

"Do you want me to stop?" you asked softly, looking up at him, his cheeks flushed bright red and his entire body trembling as your fingers stilled on his hardening cock. "I can stop-"

"Please don't," he choked out, lifting his arm to peek at you. "Don't stop." He was embarrassed by his own words, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from saying them. He was beyond flustered by this, by the sight of you leaning over him and the feeling of your hands on his body - no one had ever touched him like this, and it was as frightening as it was exhilarating.

Iruka bit his lip to stifle a groan when you shifted, lips setting his skin on fire as you trailed a line of quick, soft kisses down his chest, fingers catching in the waistband of his sweatpants and tugging them down. He covered his eyes again, unable to watch you expose him.

"Relax," you murmured again, and his entire body jolted when your hand wrapped around him, palm slick and wet as you gave his cock a gentle, experimental stroke. "You'll like this, I promise."

"I'm try- oh god." All the air rushed out of him when you touched your tongue to the base of his cock, sweeping it up the underside before wrapping your lips around the head.

Every single function of his brain ceased at once as you took him into the wet heat of your mouth. His other arm folded across his face, teeth sinking into his own skin as he fought to muffle the moan that tore from the back of his throat, loud and unbidden. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening.

He squeezed his eyes shut when your lips tightened around his base, adding slight pressure as you slowly pulled your head back up, and he whimpered at the sensation. The noise seemed to spur you on, and you began to quicken your pace, curling your hand around him again and stroking up to meet your mouth. The dual sensations - the slick pull of your hand, the wet drag of your mouth, it was too much. He shuddered...

And sat up, heart racing in his chest and gasping loudly, blankets falling away from his chest. His shirt was soaked through with sweat, and when he reached up to run a hand through his hair, he found it disheveled, ponytail half out.

A dream. It had just been a dream. He should have known - he wasn't even sure you knew his name, let alone had the inclination to sneak into his apartment in the middle of the night.

Sighing, Iruka threw the blankets back, heat radiating from his cheeks as he stared forlornly at his lap, his erection straining at his sweatpants. What you had been doing to him in his dream had felt so good - he knew it wasn't decent to think of you like that, but still, why did he have to wake up?

Laying back again, he closed his eyes, pushing down his sweatpants to wrap his hand around himself. He could just get up and take a cold shower, but it was late and he was tired, he just wanted to go back to sleep. His hand moved quickly, grip firm as he tried not to think about you, trying not to think about the sinful things you'd made him feel in his dream... But he couldn't help it, and he felt nothing but embarrassment and shame as he came, reaching for the kleenex on the bedside table as soon as he was done, cleaning up before curling onto his side, eyes fixed on the wall.

Tomorrow, he resolved, closing his eyes again. Tomorrow he would say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> I decided to move all my character/reader scenarios into one chaptered work to make it easier. :)


End file.
